


gone

by Skullself



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Chris / Josh, Implied Climbing Class, Implied Sam / Josh, Joshua Washington thinks about things, Mid-Game Happening, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullself/pseuds/Skullself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the situation in front of him, Joshua Washington can't get one little thing out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone

For a few moments all you can hear is Ashley screaming, over and over, crying so close to your ear that it hurts. Everything went exactly how it was supposed to, and as the seconds tick past you find it difficult not to react - to gag at the stink of guts and blood below you, to flinch away from Ashley’s traumatized screaming. You’re savoring it, Chris’s broken sobs and cries of 

                     _no, I’m sorry, no -_

Because, when it came down to it, he picked you. You’re not sure how to feel about it. It wouldn’t matter, really, the saw was programmed one way. But ….He picked you. You’d been so sure, that when it came down to it, he’d pick Ashley. In a way you’re glad, because nothing sours a budding romance like your loved one opting to saw you in half but … still. 

                         **“Tell me he’s okay, please.”**

Ashley. Chris’s entire focus is on her, it’s bittersweet, telling her not to look

                    don’t look

                             don’t. 

Either Chris really didn’t care about you that much, or he’s stronger than you’ve ever given him credit for. It’s a surprise. Really. He’s cushy and soft, picking microwave burritos and video games after a morning run any time. You never blamed him. But this is a surprise. The words were spun for a play but now they’re echoing around your head.

                  _What did I do?_

But this is what they needed, really. A tragedy, heartbreak, fear to bring them together.

                 You’re glad. 

                            **Really.**

Even when Chris pulls Ashley down, assuring her, pulling her out and away. You don’t move. You can’t move, because all it takes is for someone to look back, to listen, to peer in and be sure that Joshua Washington is really dead, that his insides are all over the ground like wasted, gored sausages, and it’s over. 

The thoughts start up again. Why didn’t he get you down? It’s a stupid question, you can’t really expect him to walk over, he has his hands full of her, but for half a second that’s all you can think about.

               He left you. 

Of course, he _had_ to leave you. It’d ruin the plan otherwise, but …. When time has ticked past, even after you’ve cleaned up the gore and removed it, leaving anyone who comes back to think that

                               **psychopath**

got rid of the body - you’re body, your clothes, _your remains_ and that the last anyone saw of Joshua Washington is a rusty, smeared saw blade spinning into his lower intestine like a well aimed frisbee. 

Even as you slip into the bathroom, leering behind the mask, it’s all you can really think about. Stupid. You’ve got Sam, right there, and she’s even _naked_ for fuck’s sake, but you can’t get it out of your head.

                   **He left you.**


End file.
